Romantic Nights In
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Sometimes, even if you plan something perfectly, things take a turn down the road that nobody wants. Kim's night takes a turn down that road.


**A/N:** This story came about as Neo the Saiyan Angel and I were talking in the chat room a bunch of us like to hang out in. I had been wanting to write a story, but not another songfic. So, Neo threw this plot bunny at me and it latched firmly onto my face. Only one way to get rid of those buggers, and that's to write about 'em. So here ya go.

Disclaimer: I, Ran Hakubi, hereby deny any ownership of Kim Possible and related characters. Said ownership belongs to Disney, who have very mean and scary lawyers and hopefully won't sue me for using their characters to continue on the story of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Remember Ran's Three R's are in effect.

* * *

Kim Possible, soon to be wife of Ron Stoppable, a man who had been her wall, her partner, and her best friend through the years, was busying herself putting the final touches onto a special dinner that she had been planning for two weeks. Given her lack of skill in the kitchen, she had, acquired from a local restaurant, a nice meal of roast beef with thickened stock, smashed new potatoes with rosemary herbs, peppered sweet corn, and a rich chocolate cheese cake for dessert. She had gotten it for a great price, seeing as how she and Ron once saved the place from a devastating fire that had started in the dining room from a tipped over candle stick.

A few hours later, after having fallen asleep in the dining room chair, Kim woke up to someone knocking on her door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stood up and looked at the clock. Ron was over two hours late. 'What's keeping him,' she thought. Kim made her way to the front door and opened it slowly, only to find one of her friends from the police force standing there in front of her. Officer Hobble, who had known the two since high school. Instantly, Kim could see that something was a miss when she saw he didn't have his usual smile on his face.

"Kim?" Officer Hobble said when he found that she had answered her door. "May I come in?"

"Of. Of course Max, please do," Kim said, standing aside from the door so that the police officer could come into her and Ron's rented house. She reached out and flipped on a light, having turned them off for a more romantic atmosphere for the dinner.

"Kim, you, you might want to sit down," Max said, himself forcing back a lump of lead in his throat. This part of the job was never easy, and even worse when you had to deliver the news to people whom you considered friends.

Kim sat down on the couch by the door. Max sat down next to her and slowly took off his straw Mountie-type hat that officers usually wore during the hot summer months. 'Okay, Max. Here we go. No beating around the bush here,' Max thought to himself before turning to look Kim in the eyes. "There has been a horrible accident. As I'm sure you know, Ron was coming north on the highway that leads to Go City."

Kim nodded. "Ron was going there to finish an assignment for one of his classes. I took the chance to make up a romantic dinner tonight."

Max looked to the dining room, where there were candles that had been melted halfway down and cold food sat on plates. 'Even worse,' he thought before bringing his attention back to Kim. "Ron," Max started, "Ron was involved in that accident. A truck carrying gravel was in front of him. One of the rocks in the bed flew out and shattered the windshield of Ron's car. The surprise caused Ron to swerve and jump the medium, where he crashed into a street sign's base pole."

A gasp escaped from Kim's mouth as she brought her hands up to meet it. Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. One of Kim's worse fears was starting to come true. "Is, is Ron..."

Officer Hobble shook his head. "No, thankfully they were able to air lift him back to Go City. But he's in very serious condition. I'm here to give you a ride to Go City."

A split second later, Kim was off the couch and in the kitchen, blowing out the candles and grabbing her purse. Knowing that Ron was alive, albeit in serious condition, had sent her into mission mode. Twenty seconds later, she and Officer Hobble were out the door and getting into his police cruiser. As Max was turning the car on and pulling out of her driveway, Kim had powered up the Kimmunicator and was greeted with the sight of Wade sitting in his pajamas.

"Ugh. Kim? What time is it?"

"To late, Wade..." Kim spouted.

"Kim, is there something wrong?" Wade asked, suddenly worried, thanks to the tone in his friends voice.

"Wade, its Ron. He's been in a car accident and was air lifted to Go City." Kim said, mission mode cracking as worried-about-Ron mode made a brief cameo.

Wade's fingers flew across his keyboard, trying to access the chip he had implanted in Ron. "Must have found out about the chip," he muttered. "Sorry Kim, I can't keep you up to date on Ron's vitals. But I will pull in some favors and make sure your and his parents are in the waiting room five seconds after you are. ETA?"

Kim craned her neck to see how fast Officer Hobble was going down the streets. Quickly calculating the distance and speed in her head, "Thirty-five to forty minutes," Kim finally answered.

"Copy. GJ is sending a hover jet to your neighborhood now. Given that their Middleton headquarters is being remodeled, they are operation out of Denver." Wade replied to her.

"Thanks Wade, you rock like always," Kim said and flashed the teen genius a smile that betrayed her true worries and feelings.

"Thanks, Kim. But save those for Ron, I'm sure he'll need them," Wade told her and then blinked out, the Kimmunicator shutting down.

'Well, that's taken care of,' Kim thought as she tried to relax in her seat, but having no such luck. She looked out the window as the road signs and billboards flew past her. She listened as Max talked into his police band radio.

"9-27 to Dispatch," Officer Hobble said into the radio, using his call sign.

"Dispatch."

"10-76 Go City General Hospital with Possible, Kim. Running 10-39. ETA 30 minutes. "

"10-4, 9-27. Letting LEO's know. OHP standing by to escort. ETA on State Line?"

"ETA five minutes. OHP still using usual frequency?"

"Affirmative."

"Switching old side to OHP band," Max reached over and tuned his back up radio to the band he knew that his escorts would be using.

"10-4. Good luck. Dispatch out."

Max placed the mouth piece of the radio he was using back in it's holster and grabbed the one for his back-up. As Kim listed to Max and the dispatcher talk, she barely noticed the "Welcome to Oklahoma" sign that was on the highway, followed by a sign that read that Go City was 65 miles away.

"Middleton 9-27 to OHP." Max said into the radio and waited for someone to reply. He knew some of the guys on the Oklahoma Highway Patrol, having been in a car chase or two that wound up crossing state lines. A couple of them were even stopped by his passenger and her fiancee.

"OHP 7-54 here. Max, that you?" An older sounding gentleman said over the speaker.

"Affirmative Sean. Got Kim Possible with me. Just crossed the state line."

"10-4. Pulling onto road now. You should be up on me in 90 seconds. Going 10-39," Sean said as he pulled his unit onto the roadway and flipped the switches that caused his siren and lights to kick on, letting those on the roadway know that he was there.

"10-4, Sean. See your lights now. Lead the way," Max said and hung up the mouth piece like he had done before and gripped both hands on the wheel.

The two cars screamed down the highway, their sirens and lights cutting through the stillness of the night air. Kim couldn't stand the quiet of the car ride. "Max, how did you guys figure out what happened to Ron?"

"Colorado Highway Patrol found him. The trooper instantly recognized him and placed the call to us. Dispatch sent me because of our history together," Max said, not taking his eyes off of his lead, and his voice as serious as the sitch was calling for, "He was closer to Go City than Middleton, so that's why he was air lifted there."

Kim nodded her understanding and the car returned to the quietness that had before. The quietness was not good for Kim, because it gave her time to think, and during her thinking, Worried-about-Ron mode had finally won out over mission mode, and after a few minutes, fresh tears started to form in Kim's eyes and a sob escaped from her throat. Her mother was a doctor. She knew that even though Ron was in critical, or was it serious, condition didn't mean that Death wouldn't try to claim him. It just meant that Joe Black decided to take a coffee break.

Being lost in her thoughts and trying not to break down in front of Max took all of Kim's attention, so much in fact that she didn't even realize that they were pulling into Go City General Hospital's entrance until the all to familiar whine of a Global Justice hover jet came to her ears. She looked out her window and saw that it was landing on the spot normally reserved for air lift helicopters.

As she watched the jet, the car she was in came to a stop. In a moment, she was out of the car and rushing into the hospital's ER waiting room and up to the receptionist's desk. Officer Hobble was hot on her heels.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible," Kim said with a slight tremor in her voice. She swallowed hard and forced her voice to behave. "I'm here to see Ron Stoppable."

"I know who you are, Ms. Possible," the receptionist said, her mannerisms not sure if she should be excited for meeting the world hero, or staying the professional that she was. "Mr. Stoppable is in surgery right now, he started to..." she tried to get out before she was interrupted.

"Kimmie?"

Kim spun around and saw her and Ron's mother rushing up to her. They quickly enveloped her into a hug, with the fathers and siblings joining in quickly after that. Once the hug was done, Anne split from the group and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, Dr. Anne Possible. Team Possible's primary health care professional. Can you explain to me what Mr. Stoppable's injuries are?"

"Mr. Stoppable was brought in in critical condition," the receptionist started, "Broken arm, two broken legs, cracked ribs and skull. Lacerations across his face and torso. He also has a punctured bladder an d a bruised stomach as well as damage to his kidneys and liver. He was going approximately 50 miles an hour at time of impact. Air bag malfunctioned and didn't deploy. Mr. Stoppable is currently in surgery to remove bone fragments that had shifted and were pressing against his heart."

Anne sighed and nodded. All the missions and stunts that Team Possible had pulled through the years, and one of the most important parts of it almost goes down from a small rock. Sometimes the world had a weird since of humor. And now, Dr. Possible was going to get a taste of the other side of the operating doors, something she had hoped, like everybody else, would never come. She turned and walked back to the families as Officer Hobble was saying his good-byes.

After several hours of waiting with baited breath, a young nurse wearing pink scrubs with her brown hair done up in a bun quietly walked up to the family. "Stoppable and Possible families?" she asked, merely as a formality.

"Yes," Kim replied, not sure as to do. This could either be very very good news or the worst news one could possibly hope to hear.

"Mr. Stoppable is out of surgery. The doctors don't want to get your hopes up, but, it seems like fortune was with Mr. Stoppable tonight. He's out of immediate danger right now."

A resounding cheer went up from the gathered family members. Hours of worry and fear had just been lifted. For now, Ron was going to be okay.

After the brief celebration was over, Kim's heart went into her throat as she prepared to ask the nurse something. "May we see him?"

"Only one of you may go at a time," she said. Kim quickly stood up, signaling that she would be the first person. The nurse nodded and made a motion for her to follow him. "I can only officially allow you five minutes, but I think I'll be looking at some charts and papers after that. Should only take me ten minutes or so," the nurse said and gave Kim a quick wink and a slight smile. "Here we go. Remember, five minutes."

Kim walked into Ron's room and was horrified at what she saw. His usually messy blonde hair was hidden under the bandages, or more than likely, shaved off. He had tubes running out from under his gray and blue hounds tooth hospital gown and in and out of both arms. A plethora of machines beeped in a steady rhythm.

She remembered James Thurber once described a breathing machine as going _pockita pockita. _That wasn't entirely accurate as she heard the hissing sounds that the machine that was forcing and drawing air from Ron's lungs through a set of tubes in his nose. One machine clicked on and started to make a whirling noise as yellow fluid came from the tube leading up Ron's gown.

Kim walked forward and bent down next to her best friend, fiancee, and lover's bed, taking his hand into hers. "Ron. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I just want you to know that tonight has been the most fearful night of my life. When Officer Hobble first appeared at our door earlier tonight and told me what had happened, I thought I had lost you," Kim choked back a sob and blinked away tears before continuing. "Ron, I've said this before, but, now it holds doubly true. I couldn't save the world without you. I can't even live without you by my side. I love you so much Ron. And no matter what happens, I've got your back. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," Kim whispered and lightly rested her head on his hand.

"I do," came a weak voice from the bed as a finger tried to brush away a tear that was rolling down on top of it.

Kim's head shot up as she looked at a barely there Ron. A ever so slight smile was forming on his face as he looked at her with half closed eyes. Fresh tears fell from Kim's eyes as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Not to sound unappreciative, but, how are you? I mean, with your injuries..." Kim asked through a cracked voice full of joy and relief.

"MMP, KP," Ron replied weakly, knowing full well that if it weren't for his mystical monkey powers, he'd be dead before the helicopter had even gotten close to picking him up. And now, here he was, in some hospital who knows where looking down at the person that meant the most to him.

"I've got to go, Ron, my time here is just about up, even if the nurse was going to give me a few extra minutes," Kim said with a still cracking voice, but not as bad. "I'll be sure to let our families and your doctors know that 'Lady Luck'," which was their code word for when Ron had to do the impossible with his MMP, "is still on your side."

Ron smiled as best he could and nodded, "Gonna...nap..." Ron managed to get out before falling asleep before Kim had even left the room, a smile on her face as she looked at her fiancee while backing out of the room.

**XXX**

Six months after Ron's accident, Kim was at it again with the surprise romantic dinner. This time, she had made sure that Ron was across town with his dad, instead of across the state line by himself. The dinner she had ordered for the night had been the exact same as the first night. In fact, everything had been the exact same. 'Take two,' Kim thought to herself as she put the final touches on the meal.

Her heart skipped a beat as the front door opened and someone walked into the darkened room. But once she heard that voice, she knew everything was going to be okay.

"KP? Um, what's going on here? Did I miss something?"


End file.
